Sitting In A Tree
by YunCyn
Summary: Take one anime series of Get backers, add a child's teasing song... result, this ficlet. Be warned: non yaoi, no plot, no sense. :


Sitting In A Tree 

-

Disclaimer: GB belongs to Rando-sensei and Aoki-sensei. First time writer in the Getbackers category. You have been warned.

-

A/N: This, folks, is what happens when two 16-year-olds with questionable sanity sit beside each other and on a GB high, start singing that old clichéd teasing song. Purely for laughs, everyone. Please don't take offense. Thank you for reading! And Alex, I've a good feeling we're going to get killed for this.

-

* * *

- 

**1) Snake Eyes & Lady Poison **

-

"Ban and Himiko,  
Sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

-

_Singer is now faced with the Jagan, Snake Bite and six poisons (the antidote excluded naturally). _

_-_

_-_

**2) Snake Eyes & Miss Mediator **

-

"Ban and Hevn,  
Sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

-

Side voice, dryly: "You sure that's ALL they're doing up there?"

-

_Singer pauses, shudders and decides not to continue. _

_-_

* * *

**-**

**3) Electric Eel & Lady Poison **

-

"Ginji and Himiko,  
Sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

-

_Singer is once again wafted with all six poisons, excluding the antidote. Now, singer is inundated with purple warts. _

**-**

**-**

**4) Electric Eel & Coffee Girl **

-

"Ginji and Natsumi,  
Sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
First comes love,  
Second comes marriage,  
Third comes a baby-"

-

**BONK! **

**-**

_Paul stands by the side, looking miffed. _

_-_

"Quit that! She's only seventeen!"

-

_Singer is unconscious as a full coffeepot rolls off the singer's forehead. _

_-_

* * *

**-**

**5) Dr. Jackal & Lady Poison **

-

"Himiko and Aka- I DIDN'T EVEN SAY YOUR NAME! OI!"

-

_Singer is now taking refuge behind a certain blond haired one half of Getbackers… _

_-_

_-_

**6) Dr. Jackal & Miss Mediator **

**-**

"……………I ain't singing this one."

-

-

**7) Dr. Jackal & Art Thief **

**-**

"………………no."

-

-

**8) Dr. Jackal & The Specialist **

-

"……………**NO**."

**-**

* * *

**-**

**9) Beastmaster & Violin Prodigy **

-

_Singer is shoved aside by a certain quarter German, violin playing person. He clears his throat and with a grin, begins. _

-

"Shido and Madoka,  
Sitting in a tree,"

-

Twitch.

-

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

-

Twitch. Twitch.

-

"First comes love,"

-

TWITCH.

-

Second comes marriage!"

-

Blush.

Choke.

-

"Third comes a baby in a bab- ACK! Bloody hell, Shido! Get these porcupines off me!OI!"

-

_…speaks for itself. _

_-_

* * *

- 

**10) Joker & Cloth Neechan **

-

"Emishi and Sakura,  
Sitting in a tree!  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

-

A vein throbbed on MakubeX's forehead. "Please throw something at them."

Juubei picked up a computer monitor. "With pleasure."

-

**FLING! FLING! **

**CRASH! CRASH! **

**-**

_Singer is admitted into the hospital alongside Emishi for concussion and head wound trauma. _

-

* * *

**-**

**11) Needles Man & … **

**-**

**Pause. **

**-**

**Who is suited for him actually…? **

**-**

**-**

**11) Needles Man & Violin Prodigy **

-

"Juubei and Madoka,  
Sitting in a tree!  
K-I-S-S-I-"

-

_Swarms of animals descend upon the singer __who__is duly sent back into the hospital for numerous wounds, inflicted by claws, beaks and other manner of blood drawing methods. _

**-**

* * *

**_-_**

**12) Computer Genius & Cloth Neechan **

**-**

"MakubeX and Sakura,  
Sitting in a tree!  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

-

"Juu, Juubei! Stop! Put the monitor down!"

-

_Singer and MakubeX both run for dear life as computer monitors, CPUs' and other paraphernalia start going airborne and aimed in their direction. _

_-_

* * *

_-_

**13) Thread Weaver & Cloth Neechan **

**-**

"Kazuki and Sakura,  
Sitting in a tree!  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
First comes love,  
Second comes marriage-"

-

Juubei picked up another computer monitor.

-

And paused.

-

Kazuki, his bestest friend and Sakura, his beloved elder sister.

-

Decisions, decisions…

-

_Singer sneaks off while Juubei ponders what to do next. _

_-_

* * *

- 

**14) Mirror Man & Lady Poison **

**-**

"Kagami and Himiko,  
Sitting in a tree  
K-I-S-S-I- GAK!"

_-_

_Singer is duly choked by Ban via the Snake Bite applied to the neck. __Meanwhile, Yamato-oniisan proceeds to haunt Kagami to the grave._

-

* * *

- 

**15) Raitei **

**-**

"Raitei and- ACK!"

-

-

**BZAAAAKK! **

-

-

_Singer is duly fried like roast chicken. _

-

-

**End.**


End file.
